The truth
by Dsman
Summary: Julie tells the gang who she is.


**Disclaimer I do not own Motercity.**

* * *

Mike, Chuck, Dutch, Texas were playing a video game where Mike was winning even though Chuck was using some cheats he was in last place. Dutch was in thrid only becasue he was thinking of his date this Friday with Tennie. Jacob was in the kitchen making something that smelled good and hopefuly was good. Julie and Claire were off in a conner having a hushed conversation that the guys were wondering about.

"I should tell them I should be honest with but what if they no longer trust me or want me as a Burner" said Julie

"Julie your their friend, your a burner, by telling them that your Kanes daughter will open all kinds of doors that will give you guys the advantage" said Claire.

"I don't know" said Julie.

"Girl if you keep hiding this it will only be worse when they find out from someone else" said Claire.

Julie bit her lip in thought.

"Hey didn't you say your father was naming you his successor that means he's going to telavise it" said Claire.

"Oh shoot" said Julie.

"Forgot about that didn't you" said Claire.

"Yeah I did" said Julie.

"Well Mike has a thing for you so he'll go easy on you" said Claire.

"He does not" said Julie.

**"Lunch is ready" **said Jacob.

The boys paused the game to get some of the soup while Julie just stood up.

"Something wrong Julie?" asked Chuck.

"Ms Deluxe has nothing to worry about" said Texas.

Julie took a breath.

"Guys my name is Julie Kane" said Julie.

Jacob wiped his eyes, Chucks mouth hit the floor, Texas was confused, Dutch's eyes went wide. Mike was just stunned.

"**Kane had a daughter?" **excalmied Jacob.

"**Dude you said you worked with him"** Yelled Chuck.

"I didn't know he was never married in all the time we worked togather" said Jacob.

"So your not really a Kane Co intern then?" asked Dutch.

"No I am Kane wants me to learn about the company so he got me an intern postion" said Julie.

**"Your a double Agent"** Shouted Texas.

Texas rusjed Julie with a swift kick which Julie evaded. Texas tried to hit her with a upper cut but Julie moved out the way in time.

"I haven't betrayed you guys once" said Julie.

"So you know more about Kane and here I thought I was the expert" laughed Mike.

"Wait so when you were hit with the fear gas your fear was that Kane knew who you were" said Chuck.

"Yeah I hate what he done up there" said Julie.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Mike.

"I was scared I didn't know what to say or what to do" said Julie.

"This means we need to make sure Kane never sees you" said Chuck.

"Why do you think I've tried my best to stay under the radar" said Julie.

"This just makes you far more valuble" said Mike.

"I have never once heard Kane say had children" said Chuck.

"Kane... thats just not possible I lived with him I never saw him with a women and we talked about everything as we wanted our children to make this city better when we were gone" said Jacob.

"He finished project M4 dawn" said Julie.

Jacob fell down into his seat stunned.

"Jacob what's wrong" said Mike running over to the old man.

"He shut that down we agreed that it was wrong he was the one who deicded it when we worked togather" muttered Jacob.

"Jacob are you there are you ok?" asked Mike.

"Let me see it" said Jacob.

The guys turned toward Julie who turned her back toward them. Julie lifted up her shirt to show them the number 45 in the middle of her back. Jacob walked over and ran his across it.

"No no no how many peope did he experiment on before he corrected it" muttered Jacob in disbelife.

"Uh guys I...(gulp) know what M4 dawn is I gave Kane the last peice of information he needed when I worked for him" said Chuck.

**"You helped him finish M4 Dawn how could you" **shouted Jacob.

"I didn't know I thought I was working on on a project to make the house share power" said Chuck.

"Whao whao hold on are all of you from Deluxe?" asked Texas.

"Sort of" said Chuck.

"Your not from Deluxe?" asked Dutch.

"Nope Motercity all my life" said Texas.

"So what is M4 Dawn" asked Mike.

"Julies not Kanes daughter she is Kane" said Jacob.

"No Kanes a guy Julies a girl she's hot" said Texas.

"Can you explain that please?" asked Mike.

"She's a clone a female clone of Kane" said Jacob.

Dutch jaw dropped, Mike fell into a seat Chuck just looked scared.

"It gets worse Red is a failed clone of Mike" said Julie.

"So if he can't have me he's going to clone me" said Mike laughing.

"I have something to say to" said Claire.

"Your a robot" said Chuck.

"You already know?" asked Claire.

They guys looked at Claire in surprise.

"Yeah since the frist day we met" said Chuck.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Claire.

"Becasue I didn't want to admit I was in love with a robot I wanted to think of you as a human" said Chuck.

Claire blushed a little.

"Kane made me as a friend for Julie he used some clone dna to create me so in a way I am cyborg so I am part human" said Claire.

"Is there anything else we should know?" asked Dutch

"In a few days Kane is going to tell Motercity and Deluxe that I will be his sucessor" said Julie.

"Lets see we can wait for that to happan or keep on fighting" said Mike.

"I vote fight" said Chuck.

Everyone looked at him surprised.

"You guys are crazy but Kane could do a lot of Damage by the time Julie takes over besides we are trying to stop him" said Chuck.

"So we keep figthing we don't give in we keep figthing until we win" said Mike.

"No matter how long it takes we will keep figthing Kane" said Jacob.


End file.
